Operation: Yogurt!
by I Am Not Spartacus
Summary: When Mr. Cat wins some limited edition yogurt in a competition, Quack Quack tries his hardest to get a chance to eat some of it. Oneshot.


**Guess who just joined the Kaeloo fandom! I've been watching the show for years and after lurking on FFN and DA looking for good fanfiction, I decided to write one of my own. Read and review!**

Quack Quack stared at the top compartment of the huge fridge which towered above him. What was he doing? Let me explain. Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat had wanted a new fridge. They already had four, one for each of them, but they decided to sell the ones they had and pool their money to buy a better one. The one they bought was much bigger (for obvious reasons), but they had to share it. For the most part, sharing the fridge wasn't much of a problem; they all had different food preferences. Kaeloo preferred healthy food, Stumpy and Mr. Cat preferred junk food (despite being a moron, Stumpy knew that not leaving any food for Mr. Cat would NOT be a good idea), and Quack Quack had his yogurt. However, there were a few exceptions to this rule, like the present moment. Mr. Cat had won a competition, and the prize was several tubs of limited-edition yogurt. Quack Quack just had to have one of them. Just one!

The only problem was, the yogurt tubs were way at the top of the fridge; you'd have to be as tall as either Bad Kaeloo or Eugly to be able to reach them. Mr. Cat didn't have much of a problem, though, since he was a cat and had excellent climbing skills. As much as Eugly and Kaeloo loved Quack Quack, they probably wouldn't be willing to help him steal something. Quack Quack himself normally had the decency not to engage in activities like theft, but when there was yogurt at stake, he would ditch all his values to get it. So Quack Quack decided that the best course of action to take would be to get them himself. He was a child prodigy, how hard could it be? He cautiously tiptoed around, looking for his roommates. He found them in front of the TV. Stumpy was watching a cartoon, Kaeloo was reading a book and Mr. Cat was asleep. Perfect.

The first idea Quack Quack had was to get a ladder and climb to the top. Unfortunately, the ladder was under the sofa, and he would surely be spotted if he tried to get it from there. He then decided to try what Stumpy usually did: looking at the sky and wishing for something. "Quack," he said, expectantly staring at the heavens and waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. It turned out that the "make a wish and it gets granted" thing only worked for Stumpy. It was then that Quack Quack remembered something. He was a duck! He could just fly to the top and grab it for himself. He flapped his wings as hard as he could, but nothing happened. Anthropomorphic birds usually can't fly.

The duck continued to think of ideas. He went to Stumpy and asked if he could borrow a remote controlled device he owned, which shot out a rope attached to a claw when the button was pushed. Stumpy pulled it out of hammerspace and handed it to him, too engrossed in his TV show to ask why the bird needed it. Quack Quack aimed the claw at the yogurt and fired. The claw went flying into the air and latched on to something on the top shelf. Quack Quack pressed a button on his device, causing the claw to come back to him with whatever it had gotten. The claw came back, but to his disappointment, it was latched onto a soda can instead of a yogurt tub. Sure, he liked soda, but that wasn't what he was after. He decided to try again, tossing the soda can onto the floor. This time, the claw latched onto one of the yogurt tubs. Sweet victory! Quack Quack pressed the button to bring it back. Unfortunately, the rope broke, leaving the claw attached to the tub. Maybe some of Stumpy's bad luck had rubbed onto the device. The duck rolled his eyes in exasperation and decided to take a different approach.

Quack Quack went to find some tools. Within a few minutes, he went back to the kitchen holding a jetpack. A normal person would have probably taken hours to make one, but Quack Quack was a very efficient worker with a quick mind. It may have seemed a little over-the-top, but it would probably work. Our yellow-feathered protagonist carried the jetpack to the kitchen. It was rather heavy, so he set it down for a minute. Stumpy, who was feeling hungry (as usual), walked into the kitchen as well, looking for some snacks. "Oh, hey, Quack Quack! Is that a jetpack?" "Quack." "Coooooool! Say, what does this button do?" Before Quack Quack could say anything, Stumpy pressed the activate button. The jetpack flew off into the air, with Stumpy in tow. "AAAAAAAH!" he screamed. Quack Quack contemplated helping his friend, but decided against it. Stumpy had been through much worse situations before, and besides, Mr. Cat would soon wake up from his afternoon nap.

Quack Quack went back to working on new gadgets. Finally, he emerged with a device which would allow him to use psychokinesis. He switched it on and tried to levitate the yogurt tubs towards him. Unfortunately, the fridge was moving along with it. He decided to grab the yogurt before the fridge fell on him, but in trying to do so, he dropped the device. It broke in two, causing everything to return to its former position.

Stumpy returned to the kitchen, looking as though he had been in an explosion. And given the way he had been dragged around by a jetpack, he most likely had. "Hey, dude." It wouldn't hurt to ask him for help, would it? "Quack?" he asked the squirrel, explaining his predicament in a single word. "Are you nuts?! Mr. Cat would kill us! And besides, Mr. Cat is my friend. I'm not helping you steal from him," said Stumpy, who saw Mr. Cat as a big brother figure, role model and close friend. Quack Quack held up the latest issue of the Mr. Coolskin comic book series. "Well, we squirrels are really good at climbing... okay!" said the rodent, before climbing to the top of the fridge in a matter of seconds. "Quack," said Quack Quack, which translated to "Just take one of them, we don't want Mr. Cat noticing." Stumpy grabbed one of the yogurt tubs, scurried back down and handed it to Quack Quack. The duck immediately ripped the top off, scooped up a large spoonful and put it in his mouth... and immediately spat it back out in disgust. Stumpy picked it up and tried some. "Yum, glue!" he said, before swallowing the whole thing.

"Quack?" asked Quack Quack, wondering what had happened. "I see you fell for the old bait-and-switch, duck-face," said a smug voice from behind the duck. He turned around to see Mr. Cat standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. "Quack?" "Well, I knew you'd probably try to steal my yogurt, so I took it out of the tubs and filled the tubs with glue." "M-mmm-mmm!" said Stumpy, whose lips were stuck together because he was dumb enough to eat glue in an animated comedy series. What he meant to say was "You sure are a genius, Mr. Cat!" Stumpy went to go find Kaeloo and see if she knew how to remove the glue from his mouth.

Quack Quack had one more question for Mr. Cat. "Quack?" he asked, meaning "Then what did you do with the yogurt?" Mr. Cat picked up the soda can that the claw had grabbed earlier. "It's in here. I'm down to my last one," he explained, before sticking a straw in it and sipping some up as Quack Quack stared in surprise. "Mmm, it's delicious," he said in a taunting voice, and he walked out of the kitchen, enjoying his yogurt, as Quack Quack fainted in shock.


End file.
